My Little Ghost
by Shinigami Teru-chan
Summary: Chapter Final UPDATE!Ichigo merupakan murid terpintar di SMA Karakura. Orang yang sangat realistik dan tidak percaya adanya hantu. Namun apa yang terjadi jika sesosok hantu cantik tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya? Apa Ichigo tetap tidak percaya? Twoshot pertama di fandom ini. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys… ketemu lagi sama Teru-chan. Moga 'ga bosen # ngarep#

Maaf lagi-lagi ngampah di Fandom ini :(.

Yupzz… bener baget. Ini Twoshot-ku yang pertama. Sebenarnya mau ku jadikan one shot tapi kepanjangan. Ilham ini ku dapat pas aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus naik motor sambil bengong #jangan ditiru ya… bisa-bisa nabrak orang#.

Backsong untuk cerita ini: Glitter by ending Fairy Tail (My Favorite Song :)). Selama 3 jam lebih pengetikan, lagu ini aku puter berulang-ulang. Kalo diitung-itung mungkin ampe 40 kali lebih lagu ini diulang, tapi tetep ga ngebosenin :D

Oke! Let's cekidot!

**Summary: Ichigo merupakan murid terpintar di SMA Karakura. Orang yang sangat realistik dan tidak percaya adanya hantu. Namun apa yang terjadi jika sesosok hantu cantik tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya? Apa Ichigo tetap tidak percaya?**

* * *

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

** My Little Ghost by Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe and many more**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah kota, tepatnya di kota Karakura terdapat sebuah sekolah, bernama Karakura High School. Sekolah yang dibangun pada zaman Meiji itu adalah sekolah favorit, maka dari itu tidaklah heran jika semua anak di kota Karakura yang sudah lulus SMP bermimpi untuk dapat mengecap pendidikan di sini. Namun banyak anak-anak yang gagal dan harus mencari sekolah lain karena tidak lolos ujian masuk. Ada yang bilang soal ujian masuknya sangat susah, namun itu tidak berarti untuk Ichigo Kurosaki. Sejak kecil, Ichigo sudah menunjukkan bakat luar biasanya dalam pelajaran. Ketika berumur 3 tahun, Ichigo sudah bisa membaca dan hafal perkalian. Kejeniusannya terus meningkat seiring bertambahnya usia. Ketika Ichigo kelas 3 SD, ia sudah mampu mengerjakan soal khusus untuk anak SMP. Karena kejeniusannya itu, banyak penghargaan sudah diraihnya dan kedua orangtuanya sangat bangga.

Awalnya Ichigo senang dengan kepintaran dan piagam-piagam yang telah didapatnya, tapi seiring bergulirnya waktu Ichigo merasa jenuh dengan hidupnya yang serba mudah. Tidak ada yang menantang, pikirnya. Namun hari-hari Ichigo akan segera berubah ketika ia masuk ke Karakura High School.

.

.

.

Pada upacara penyambutan murid baru , Ichigo yang menjadi siswa dengan nilai tes tertinggi mendapat tugas untuk memberi sambutan. Dengan malas Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke podium, memberi sepatah duapatah kata tentang kehidupan baru sekolah, bagaimana menjadi siswa berprestasi dan tetek bengek lainnya. Sebenarnya Ichigo tidak mau melakukan hal remeh seperti ini, tapi kepala sekolah Yamamoto memaksanya. Selama Ichigo menyampaikan pidato, murid-murid perempuan berdecak kagum sedangkan murid laki-laki hanya melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan iri. Sudah menjadi hal lumrah bagi Ichigo jika dirinya menjadi murid yang diincar oleh perempuan tapi dicaci oleh murid laki-laki. Setelah upacara penyambutan itu, para murid baru segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Seperti yang diduga sebelumnya, Ichigo masuk kelas X A.

"Kyaa~, aku sekelas dengan Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"…"

"Kurosaki-kun. Aku boleh duduk di sampingmu ya..," kata seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna karamel dan dada yang ukurannya melebihi wanita hamil.

"Terserah," kata Ichigo acuh.

"Hey, yang pantas duduk disamping Kurosaki itu aku tahu!" sela seorang gadis berambut pendek sambil mendorong gadis bersurai karamel itu.

"Bukan! Aku!"

"AKU!"

Pertengkaran pun tidak dapat dihindari. Namun akhirnya berhenti ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

**Brak!**

Seluruh penghuni kelas hanya bisa bengong melihat pria yang tiba-tiba masuk itu. Seringai menakutkan muncul di sudut bibirnya. Pria nyentrik itu berambut jabrik sedangkan tangan kanan memegang pedang kayu. Pria tersebut memiliki wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Mata kirinya ditutup oleh kain hitam dan mata kanannya dihiasi oleh luka sayatan yang sangat panjang membuat seisi kelas manahan nafas.

"Yo!" akhirnya pria yang berumur sekitar 30 tahunnan itu membuka suara.

"Perkenalkan nama ku Kenpachi Zaraki. Selama satu tahun kedapan aku yang akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Katanya sambil menghentakkan pedang kayunya ke meja yang membuat semua murid terkejut.

"Kalian, yang masih berdiri. Cepat duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sekarang saya akan mengabsen" katanya sambil mulai mengabsen siswa. Berkat itu, Ichigo sudah hafal nama-nama teman sekelasnya. Ternyata kedua gadis yang bertengkar tadi bernama Orihime Inoue dan Tatsuki Arisawa. Setelah selesai mengabsen siswa, Kenpachi-sensei mulai menentukan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas. Mayoritas siswa memilih Ichigo sebagai ketua kelas dan yang menjadi wakil adalah laki-laki berkaca mata bernama Ishida Uryu. Dengan berat hati Ichigo menerima jabatan barunya itu.

.

.

Hari-hari Ichigo di Karakura High School tidak ada yang menarik, pekerjaannya sebagai ketua kelas juga bisa dilakoninya dengan sangat baik. Banyak guru dan murid perempuan kagum akan kinerjanya. Semua pelajaran di sekolah juga bisa dikuasainya dengan cepat.

"Kamu sangat berbakat, Ichigo," kata salah satu guru yang mengajar matematika.

"Terimakasih, bu," kata Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya.

Tanpa disadarinya sepasang mata berwarna onyx sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Sosok itu berambut raven dengan potongan sebahu mengamati gerak-gerik Ichigo dengan penuh minat. Sosok yang sudah tinggal Karakura High School berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Sosok yang entah mengapa tidak bisa meninggalkan sekolah ini meski sudah ribuan kali mencoba. Akhirnya ia memendam keinginannya untuk keluar dan mencoba menikmati lingkungan sekolah tersebut. Setiap tahun, ratusan siswa baru datang untuk menimba ilmu di sini, tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat melihatnya. Namun tahun ini berbeda. Ia dapat merasakan aura yang berbeda disekeliling siswa tersebut, pria dengan rambut orange dan merupakan siswa terpintar di Karakura High School–Ichigo Kurosaki. _"Pasti orang itu bisa melihatku"_ batinnya. Tapi sayangnya ia terlalu takut untuk memperkenalkan diri, takut pemuda itu ketakutan, namun ditepisnya semua pikiran negatif itu.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Rukia." katanya mantap.

.

.

Tet…tet.. tet…

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah berbunyi, segera seluruh siswa membereskan buku dan alat tulis, bersiap-siap untuk pulang ke rumah. Ichigo yang sedang memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang menepuk pelan tubuhnya.

"Yo! Ichigo, kamu dipanggil sama ketua OSIS," Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah membara memanggilnya, sahabat kecilnya yang bernama Renji Abarai.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku ke sana." Ichigo berkata sambil menggendong tas sekolahnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!"seru Renji.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan Renji!"katanya.

"Hm. Ja ne~" kata Renji sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ichigo yang melihat kelakuan temannya itu hanya tersenyum simpul dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang OSIS.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 3 siang namun tiba-tiba awan mendung datang menghampiri Karakura High School dan membuat ruangan menjadi gelap. Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di lorong tidak merasakan ketakutan sedikitpun. Ia dengan santainya melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang OSIS yang berada di lantai 3.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia bisa merasakan aura disekitarnya merubah. Dengan mengedarkan manik hazelnya kesekeliling ruangan dan menajamkan indra pendengarannya, ia mengamati kabut yang tiba-tiba muncul dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Tanpa disadarinya, keringat turun di sekitar dahinya.

_'Ada yang aneh,di sini,'_ pikir Ichigo. Uap air keluar dari mulut Ichigo, menandakan bahwa suhu di ruangan tersebut menurun. Dari jendela ia bisa melihat awan hitam sedang bergemuruh dan mengeluarkan titik-titik air yang makin lama makin deras.

**Puff!**

Terdengar suara yang berasal dari arah depan dan mengeluarkan asap putih menggumpal. Matanya mengipit melihat sosok dibalih asap tersebut, dan setelah asap itu menghilang, matanya membelalak kaget melihat sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam raven tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Gadis itu menggunakan kimono berwarna putih dengan obi berwarna ungu.

"Si-siapa k-kamu?"kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

Sambil terus tersenyum gadis itu mendekat ke arah Ichigo dan berkata, "Ternyata benar dugaanku. Kamu bisa melihatku, perkenalkan namaku Rukia Kuchiki, kalau tidak salah kamu Ichigo Kurosaki, kan?"

"…" Ichigo tidak bisa merespon apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti terkejut melihat kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba," kata Rukia sambil menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah hantu penghuni sekolah ini." Kata gadis itu menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo yang mendengar perkataan gadis dihadapanya itu hanya bisa bengong. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, dan rasa ketakutan yang amat besar melandanya. Ketakutan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama ini. Karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya, tubuhnya oleng ke kiri dan matanya pelan-pelan terpejam. Ambruk, tak sadarkan diri. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup–Ichigo Si Mr. Perfect–pingsan karena melihat hantu.

.

.

"Ichi–Ichigo…, bangun!" Terdengar suara baritone yang mengusik ketenangan Ichigo. Laki-laki itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ichigo dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena guncangan itu, mata Ichigo akhirnya terbuka.

"Eee… di mana aku?"kata Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar Ichigo. Aku kira kamu mati," kata Rangiku, sekertaris OSIS.

"Kami menemukanmu tergeletak di lorong lantai 2 dan segera membawamu ke ruang UKS," tukas seorang pemuda berambut putih yang dikenalnya sebagai ketua OSIS, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Aku yang membopongmu ke sini, Ichigo. Apa yang terjadi padamu hingga membuatmu pingsan?" tanya pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan Chad.

Ichigo yang mendengar pertanyaan Chad, kontan membulatkan mata karamelnya. Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"A-aku me-melihat ha-hantu,"kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

Hening.

Ketiga orang yang berada di depannya menatap Ichigo dengan aneh.

"Begini, Ichigo-kun.. hantu itu tidaklah nyata. Mungkin kau hanya sedang berkhayal," kata Rangiku sambil menahan tawanya dan disertai anggukan dari ke dua pria disampingnya.

"Tap-tapi…"Ichigo mencoba untuk membantah dan mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya barusan adalah kenyataan. Tidak mungkin seorang Ichigo berkhayal, namun dari pada dikira orang gila akhirnya Ichigo mengangguk setuju.

"Mungkin benar dengan apa yang kalian katakan. Aku mungkin hanya berkha―" belum sempat Ichigo mengelesaikan kalimatnya, ia menangkap sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di atas lemari sambil mengayun-ayunkan ke dua kakinya. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

"Iit-itu… lihat..," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah lemari. Ketiga temannya langsung menoleh ke arah tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chad.

"Itu hantu yang tadi aku lihat, ia sedang duduk di atas lemari,"katanya.

"Jangan bercanda kau, Kurosaki. Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."kata Histugaya.

"Benar, Ichigo. Mungkin kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, jadi kamu melihat yang tidak-tidak," kata Rangiku dengan nada khawatir.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, Ichigo. Kami akan mengurus laporan-laporan itu tanpa mu,"kata Chad sambil melangkah keluar disusul oleh kedua temannya.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Ichigo, namun suaranya teredam dengan suara petir yang menyambar.

.

"Apakah menurutmu Ichigo bertingkah aneh?" tanya Chad setelah sampai di ruang OSIS.

"Dari awal aku melihatnya, ia sudah aneh," kata Histugaya acuh.

"Apa dia berkata jujur? Aku takut ketika meninggalkannya sendirian," ucap Rangiku dengan nada khawatir.

"Jangan khawatir, Rangiku. Hantu itu hanya mitos, bualan orang-orang untuk menakut-nakuti anak kecil. Biarkan Ichigo istirahat," Jawab Hitsugaya sambil mengambil kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dan berkata, "Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikan."

.

.

"Hai.." sapa seorang gadis yang duduk di atas lemari. Dengan perlahan-lahan ia turun dari sana dan melayang ke arah Ichigo.

"Jangan mendekat atau aku akan berteriak" kata Ichigo dengan nada mengancam. Bukannya mundur, gadis itu malah tertawa renyah.

"Hahaha…Kau lucu sekali Ichigo. Tenanglah aku bukan orang, bukan," sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan "maksudku bukan hantu jahat. Aku hanya ingin meminta batuanmu untuk keluar dari sekolah sialan ini. Sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan tahun aku terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari sini," jelas gadis itu sambil menatap Ichigo. Karena tidak ada tangapan dari Ichigo gadis itu melanjutkan,

"Tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat melihatku, kecuali kau! Dan ku harap kau mau membantuku. Kumohon~~" pinta gadis itu dengan mata yang sengaja dikedip-kedipkan. Karena risih melihat gadis hantu itu melakukan hal seperti itu, akhirnya Ichigo membuka suara,

"Ba-bagaimana bisa aku menolongmu?" tanyanya.

"Mudah saja, aku akan bisa keluar jika aku menyentuh tubuh manusia. Tapi kau tahu sendiri jika hantu tidak bisa menyentuh manusia. Tapi kau berbeda, kau bisa melihat wujudku dan kau pasti bisa menyentuhku," jelas gadis itu sambil melayangkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Ichigo. Tanpa ia sadari wajah Ichigo memerah. Ichigo dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu. Tangan yang halus namun juga dingin.

"Ternyata benar, aku bisa menyentuhmu. Akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari sini dan pulang ke rumah," gadis itu melompat kegirangan. Ichigo yang melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan tersebut tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Eemm, kalau tidak salah namamu Rukia Kuchiki, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Iya. Kau bisa memanggilku Rukia." Jawab Rukia.

"Baiklah, Rukia. Kalau aku berhasil membuatmu keluar dari sini, kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku,"kata Ichigo sambil memandang serius ke arah gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Baiklah, apa itu?" tanya Rukia ingin tahu.

"Kau tidak boleh muncul dihadapanku lagi" kata Ichigo. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama setelah Ichigo mengatakan persyaratan tersebut. Ia sudah takut jika gadis itu menolaknya. Namun rupanya ketakutannya tidak beralasan, ketika ia melihat senyum gadis itu merekah di kedua sudup bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Itu perkara mudah, sepertinya hujan sudah mulai reda. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi, aku sudah tidak sabar menanti kebebasanku" kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan hangat Ichigo.

"Tu-tunggu dulu―"Ichigo ditarik dengan kekuatan yang cukup besar, yang membuat tubuhnya mau tidak mau ikut ke arah gadis itu. Dengan cepet ia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Kita lewat jalan pintas, Ichigo.." kata Rukia yang masih menarik Ichigo. Tiba-tiba matanya membulat melihat benda yang ada dihadapannya.

"A-Awas tembo–" belum sempat Ichigo memperingatkan Rukia, tubuh manusianya sudah menabrak tembok dengan keras.

**Duak!**

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ichigo? Aku lupa kalau kau adalah manusia. Gomen ne~" kata Rukia dengan nada menyesal.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku maafkan perbuatanmu ini, tapi lain kali tak akan aku maafkan!" kata Ichigo dengan nada serius, yang berhasil membuat Rukia mengkerut.

"Kalau begitu kita pakai jalan biasa saja" tukas Rukia sambil melayang ke arah tangga.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, awan hitam sudah lenyap digantikan matahari yang akan kembali keperaduannya. Langit di kota Karakura berubah menjadi warna jingga yang sangat indah. Rukia yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya bisa mendesah melihat keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Sementara Rukia memandang langit di depannya, Ichigo menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Gadis itu berhasil menyentuh hati Ichigo yang selama ini tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat wajah memesona Rukia yang terkena sinar matahari. Gadis yang sedari tadi dipandanginya, menatap Ichigo sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "indah ya, Ichigo." Tiba-tiba semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya dan dadanya berdesir. Sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Ichigo berkata,

"Tunggu apa lagi, Rukia. Cepat kita selesaikan urusan kita sehingga kita bisa kembali ke urusan kita masing-masing," kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. Senyum manis Rukia pun mekar dan segera menyambut tangan kekar Ichigo.

"Apa kau siap?" tanya Ichigo.

"100% siap!" jawab Rukia.

Mereka berdua berlari melintasi gerbang. Setelah sampai di luar lingkungan sekolah, Rukia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Akhirnya setelah beratus-ratus tahun terkurung, Rukia bisa merasakan kebebasan lagi. Masalah satu sudah terselesaikan, tinggal satu lagi masalahnya yaitu menemukan rumah yang pernah di tinggalinya dulu. sambil menatap Ichigo, Rukia berkata,

"Kau harus membantuku menemukan rumahku, Ichigo,"

"APA?!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana minna~

maaf jika karakternya OOC dan Gaje, semoga bisa dimaklumi

let me know what you think! :)) yang artinya RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… ketemu lagi sama Teru-chan. Moga 'ga bosen # berharap dot com #

Maaf lagi-lagi ngampah di Fandom ini :(.

Yupzz… bener baget. Ini Twoshot-ku yang pertama. Sebenarnya mau ku jadikan one shot tapi kepanjangan. Ilham ini ku dapat pas aku dalam perjalanan pulang dari kampus naik motor sambil bengong #jangan ditiru ya… bisa-bisa nabrak orang#.

Kalau di Chapter 1 Backsong-nya Glitter~Ending Fairy Tail, di Chapter 2 Backsong-nya adalah **Secret Base ~ SCANDAL. I love this song 8-D**

**Special Thanks buat: yang sudah nge****_review_**** cerita abal ini; hendrik. widyawati, krystaleire, Keiko Eni Naomi, Naruzhea AiChi, Sagara Ai, Izumi Kagawa, dan uzumaki. kuchiki.**

**Thank all guys!**

Oke! Let's cekidot!

* * *

**Summary: Ichigo merupakan murid terpintar di SMA Karakura. Orang yang sangat realistik dan tidak percaya adanya hantu. Namun apa yang terjadi jika sesosok hantu cantik tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya? Apa Ichigo masih tetap tidak percaya? **

**Bleach © Kubo Tite Sensei**

**..**

**My Little Ghost by Shinigami teru-chan**

**..**

**Pairing: Ichi X Ruki**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, GaJe and many more**

**"Don't Like. Don't Read"**

"Kau harus membantuku menemukan rumahku, Ichigo,"

"APA?!"

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan?!"kata Rukia dengan nada yang agak tinggi

"Aku dengar, bodoh! Kau kira aku tuli, apa?! Kita sudah punya perjanjian Rukia, hubungan kita sudah sampai di sini, aku sudah membantumu bebas. Sekarang aku mau pulang!" kata Ichido sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Rukia.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi, Ichigo. Kamu tidak tahu, kekuatan hantu yang berusia ratusan tahun?" Tiba-tiba Rukia sudah ada di hadapannya, menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan mematikan. Sekali lagi muncul kabut di sekitar Ichigo dan hawa dingin membelai lembut kulitnya.

"Ak-aku tidak takut," kata Ichigo terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa melihat kakimu bergetar, jangan sampai aku membuatmu kencing di celana, Ichigo!" kata Rukia tersenyum melihat kaki Ichigo yang bergetar.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah.

"Yah..kau tau, kan! Aku ini berumur ratusan tahun dan ini adalah penampilan ketika aku pertama kali mati, tapi kau belum melihat wujudku yang sebenarnya Ichigo," kata Rukia dengan nada menakutkan.

"Kamu akan melihat wajahku yang menyeramkan, dan kalau kau tidak mau membantuku, aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup," Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu," dengan berat hati Ichigo menerima permintaan Rukia.

_'Dosa apa yang kau perbuat, Ichigo. Bisa-bisanya kau bertemu hantu sekejam ini'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Di mana kau tinggal, Rukia?"

"…"

"…"

"Teehee~ sepertinya aku lupa" kata Rukia sambil pura-pura menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa? Kau lupa?!" tanya Ichigo dengan nada frustasi.

"Maklumlah, kan sudah ratusan tahun aku tidak mengunjungi rumahku," kata Rukia dengan polosnya.

"Terus, sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Eemm…, Omong-omong rumahmu di mana, Ichigo?" Rukia yang ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Jangan mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak, Rukia. Aku tidak sudi menampung hantu jahat sepertimu,"

"Apa kau mau membantahku, Ichigo~?" tanya Rukia lagi-lagi dengan nada mengancam. Tiba-tiba dengan secepat kilat wajah Rukia sudah ada di depan wajahnya. Mata Ichigo membulat ketika Rukia menampakkan wajah menyeramkannya. Kulitnya berwarna ungu pucat dan keriput menghiasi seluruh wajahnya, namun yang paling menyeramkan bagi Ichigo adalah senyuman hantu itu. Seringainya membuat semua bulu kuduk Ichigo berdiri.

"Aakk!" Ichigo berteriak dengan kencang disusul dengan suara tawa dari gadis Kuchiki itu. Wujud Rukia sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hahaha… mukamu lucu sekali, Ichigo. Jika gadis-gadis penggemarmu melihat muka ketakutanmu itu, mereka pasti akan menjauhimu,"

"Ja-jangan menampakkan wujud menyeramkanmu hadapanku lagi, Rukia! Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca? wajahmu itu sangat menyeramkan, tahu!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

"Maaf, Ichigo. Cermin tidak bisa menangkap bayangan sesosok hantu" Rukia tiba-tiba murung. Melihat sikap Rukai yang berubah, Ichigo langsung berkata,

"Ehh! Baiklah, kau boleh tinggal di rumahku, tapi kau harus janji tidak akan bertindak macam-macam."

"Hore! Terima kasih, Ichigo" seketika itu juga raut muka Rukia berubah dan dengan secepat kilat mencium pipi Ichigo.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Ichigo sambil memegang pipi kanannya. Semburat merah tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku," kata Rukia dengan senyum super manisnya. Jika saja Rukia adalah siswa di Karakura High School, pasti dirinya sudah menjadi primadona sekolah. Dengan wajah cantik serta senyumnya yang menawan pasti akan membuat seluruh murid laki-laki jatuh cinta kepadanya. Diam-diam Ichigo merasa beruntung, karena hanya dirinyalah yang bisa melihat si hantu cantik ini.

"Ba-baiklah, ayo cepat kita pergi. Hari sudah mulai gelap," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat meninggalkan Rukia sendiri. Namun dengan cepat Rukia melayang mendekati Ichigo dan berkata,

"Wah.. wah..! liat itu Ichigo, kota ini sudah banyak berubah,ya?" dengan mata onyxnya yang indah, Rukia melihat gedung-gedung yang berada di sekitar Karakura High School dengan tatapan kagum dan penuh keingintahuan.

"Hm." Jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia yang melayang di sampingnya.

"Kalau aku bicara sama kamu, nanti aku dikira orang gila," bisik Ichigo.

"Ah, benar. Yang bisa melihatku kan cuma kamu, bodohnya aku."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kebodohanmu, Rukia."

"Kau!"

Tiba-tiba Rukia berhenti dan memandang jalanan di depannya. Ichigo yang melihat Rukia berhenti ikut juga berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya, aku ingat jalan ini. Walaupun tempat ini sudah banyak berubah, tapi jalan ini tetap sama. Ichigo, sepertinya aku tahu di mana rumahku," Rukia berbalik menatap Ichigo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dengan cepat disambarnya tangan Ichigo, mengajaknya berlari menuju rumah yang sangat dirindukannya. Setelah sekitar 500 meter berlari, sampailah mereka di depan rumah bergaya tradisional Jepang.

"Hah…hah…hah! Ini dia rumahku Ichigo, wah ternyata tempat ini jadi seperti ini, ya.."kata Rukia takjub melihat rumahnya sudah banyak berubah.

"Apa kau yakin, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Tentu saja aku yakin, walaupun sudah ratusan tahun aku masih ingat tempat aku di lahirkan."

"Apa ini hanya kebetulan atau takdir aku tidak tahu Rukia, tapi bangunan yang kamu lihat ini adalah rumah ku," jelas Ichigo.

"Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya,"

"Nih lihat. Keluarga Ku-ro-sa-ki," kata Ichigo sambil menunjukkan papan nama yang berada di dinding rumah tersebut dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah tinggal di sini dari lahir." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Jangan-jangan kamu keturunanku, Ichigo," terka Rukia.

"Hah! Jangan bicara yang macam-macam. Aku tidak punya buyut seperti kamu," jawab Ichigo

"Kau berani menghinaku, ya?!"

"Hehe.. maaf. Ayo masuk, anggap saja rumah sendiri"

"Ini memang rumahku, tahu!"

"Terserah!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka gerbang rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

.

.

.

"Tadaima~!" kata Ichigo sambil membuka pintu.

"Okaerinasai, nii-chan. Tumben pulangnya telat," Terdengar suara gadis berambut orange menyambut kedatangan Ichigo.

"Maaf Yuzu, tadi ada rapat OSIS," jawabnya. Rukia yang sudah masuk ke dalam rumah memandang rumah lamanya dengan takjub. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan suara keras dari arah depan.

"My son~ kemana saja kau?" tanya seorang laki-laki berumur 40 tahunan. Terdapat rambut-rambut tipis disekitar dagunya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Oyaji baka!" kata Ichigo ketus sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi laki-laki tersebut.

"Kau sungguh kejam, Ichigo. Anak kita sudah tidak imut lagi, Masaki. Huhuhu…," kata laki-laki itu sembil membawa bingkai foto seorang wanita. Ichigo sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya langsung masuk sedalam sebuah kamar disusul dengan Rukia yang menatap laki-laki itu dengan bingung.

"Aahhh…., lelah sekali hari ini." Kata Ichigo sambil melemparkan tasnya ke arah kasur. Rukia mengamati ruangan yang menjadi kamar tidur Ichigo. Tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya sebuah tempat tidur berukuran standar, sebuah lemari kayu tempat menyimpan baju dan sebuah meja belajar.

"Kamarmu membosankan, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil mengedarkan mata onyxnya kesekeliling ruangan.

"Kau! Aku sudah berbaik hati menawarkan tempat tinggal kepadamu, tapi kau malah menghinanya! DASAR HANTU TIDAK TAHU DIUNTUNG!" akhirnya Ichigo berhasil mengeluarkan kemarahannya yang sejak tadi dipendamnya.

"Gomen… gomen.., kamu cepat sekali marah ya, Ichigo. Lihat kerutan di dahimu muncul karena kamu sering marah. Nanti cepat tua loo~ "

"Aarh! Terserahlah aku mau mandi dulu," Kata Ichigo sambil membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil beberapa helai pakaian.

"Dan kamu, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Tetap disini sampai aku kembali!" perintah Ichigo sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Setelah Ichigo pergi, Rukia melayang meninggalkan kamar Ichigo, melanggar perintah yang diberikan Ichigo kepadanya.

Ia melayangkan tubuhnya, menelusuri setiap inci rumah tua ini. Kenangan akan masa lalunya terlintas setiap dirinya memasuki sebuah ruangan―kenangan ia dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia tahu kedua orang tuanya pasti sudah meninggal namun yang ia tidak tahu dimana dirinya dan ke dua orang tuanya dikubur. Nanti ia akan meminta tolong Ichigo membantunya. Setelah berkeliling ruangan, hantu berambut raven itu melayangkan tubuhnya kembali ke kamar Ichigo. Setelah menembus tembok, ia melihat Ichigo belum kembali dari rutinitas mandinya. Sebenarnya berapa menit yang dibutuhkan pemuda berambut orange itu mandi? Rukia karena kelelahan tanpa sadar membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Ichigo. Aroma citrus membuat Rukia makin memperdalam rasa kantuknya dan akhirnya Rukia pun tertidur.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Ichigo ketika memasuki kamar adalah gadis berkimono putih sedang tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tidur meringkuk seperti bayi yang sangat manis. Pelan-pelan, ia duduk disamping Rukia dan membelai lembut rambut hitamnya. Terusik dengan sentuhan Ichigo, mata rukia pelan-pelan terbuka. Kaget dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan, Ichigo langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Huaaamm…, kemana saja kau Ichigo. Satu jam aku menungumu mandi." Kata Rukia sambil membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Eee… ha..ha..ha.."Ichigo tertawa kikuk. _'Apa yang tadi kau lakukan, Ichigo'_ rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Rukia melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan curiga. Ichigo yang melihat tatapan curiga Rukia akhirnya berkata,

"Kamu sudah lama menungguku, ya? Setelah mandi aku makan malam bersama keluargaku dulu,"

"Aku koq tidak diajak?"

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kamu bisa makan?"

"Eee… tidak sih,"

" Kalau begitu aku mau belajar Rukia, jangan menggangguku ya!"

"Baiklah! Eee… Ichigo, aku moleh minta tolong?"

"Hm? Mau minta tolong apa lagi, Rukia?"

"Aku ingin tahu dimana letak kuburan orang tuaku, mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang,"

"Hah… baiklah kalau begitu, besok kita mulai mencarinya."Ichigo berkata dengan nada kecewa (?).

_'Kenapa kamu sedih Ichigo, padahal kamu kan baru satu hari bertemu dengan gadis hantu ini?'_ digeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir pikirannya yang tidak-tidak.

'_Tidak Ichigo! Seharusnya kamu senang kalau hantu kecil itu pergi, Ichigo. Kehidupan tenangmu akan kembali seperti semula'_ Batin Ichigo.

Tanpa disadarinya tubuh Rukia mendekat, tatapannya berubah sendu dan matanya pelan-pelan terpejam. Ichigo yang melihat itu tiba-tiba jadi salah tingkah dan pikiran aneh-aneh mulai terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Ichigo, kamu pakai shampo apa? Wanginya enak. Aku suka," kata Rukia sambil mendekatkan diri ke rambut orange Ichigo. Aroma jeruk tercium oleh indra penciuman Rukia

**Deg. **

Mendengar kata '_aku suka'_ dari Rukia membuat jantung Ichigo berpacu cepat dan berhasil membuat wajah Ichigo merah padam. Rupanya Rukia hanya bertanya merk shampo yang dipakainya, ia kira Rukia ingin menciumnya lagi (?).

"Hehehe… Te-terima kasih. Huamm… se-sepertinya aku sudah ngantuk. Ak-aku tidur dulu ya," kata Ichigo gugup sambil berjalan ke tempat tidurnya. Ia harus mengusir perasaan aneh yang merayap di sekitar dadanya. Mungkin dengan tidur perasaan itu akan hilang.

"Hei! Bukannya ini masih jam 9 malam dan katanya kamu ingin belajar?" tanya Rukia protes.

"…" Ternyata Ichigo sudah tertidur pulas. Suara dengekuran terdengar dari bocah berambut Orange itu.

"Cih! Cepat sekali dia tidur." Melihat Ichigo yang sudah tertidur pulas, Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Kamar Ichigo memang mempunyai jendela yang menghadap ke arah taman. Rukia memandang langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas, dan bergumam, _'Akhirnya..'_

.

.

.

"Bangun Ichigo! Bangun!" Terdengar suara gadis di telinga Ichigo. Lebih tepatnya teriakan. Dalam sekejap matanya membulat sempurna. Namun apa yang dilihatnya kemudian membuat dirinya berteriak dengan kencang.

"Aaakhh…!" tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka, dilihatnya Yuzu dan Karin menghampirinya dengan tatapan khawatir

"Ada apa nii-chan pagi-pagi sudah ribut?" Tanya Yuzu dengan nada khawatir. Tidak biasanya nii-channya bertingkah aneh seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku habis mimpi buruk," jawabnya sambil melirik Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh. Rupanya Rukia menampakkan wajah menyeramkannya lagi.

"Dimana Oyaji?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh, Ayah sudah pergi dari tadi. Katanya ada pertemuan dengan dokter-dokter di seluruh Karakura." Jawab Karin.

"Oo.. bukannya ini hari minggu?" tanyanya. Kedua adik kembarnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

.

.

Karena ini hari minggu, otomatis anak-anak Kurosaki tidak bersekolah dan hari-hari mereka habiskan di dalam rumah. Biasanya kalau hari minggu Ichigo akan menonton TV seharian, tapi karena janjinya dengan Rukia, hari ini ia harus pergi keluar rumah. Setelah sarapan Ichigo langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Yuzu"

"Hati-hati di jalan, nii-chan." Setelah 200 meter dari rumah Ichigo akhirnya Rukia membuka percakapan,

"Kita mulai dari mana, Ichigo?"

"Eemm… kota Karakura memiliki 3 tempat pemakaman, mungkin kita mulai pencarian dari tempat yang paling dekat" jelasnya. Segera mereka menuju pemakaman terdekat dan mulai mencari nisan dengan tulisan keluarga Kuchiki. Satu persatu Ichigo melihat nama yang terukir di nisan-nisan tersebut, namun mereka belum menemukannya.

"Sudah 2 tempat pemakaman yang kita cari, tapi kita belum menemukan makam mereka," kata Rukia dengan nada putus asa. Hari sudah menjelang sore, namun mereka belum menemukan apa yang mereka cari sejak pagi. Sekarang mereka sudah sampai di pemakaman terakhir yang ada di kota Karakura.

"Jangan putus asa, Rukia. Mungkin mereka dikubur di tempat ini. Ayo kita mulai mencari," Ichigo menghibur Rukia dengan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Rukia yang menerima perlakuan itu tersenyum malu. Dengan cepat semangatnya kembali membara dan memulai pencarian lagi. Setelah 1 jam pencarian, Ichigo dikagetkan dengan teriakan Rukia,

"Ketemu! Aku menemukannya, Ichigo!" segera Ichigo berlari ke sumber suara itu. Setelah sampai dilihatnya tiga buah nisan bertuliskan Byakuya Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki dan Rukia Kuchiki. tenggorokannya tiba-tiba terasa kering dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dilihatnya Rukia meneteskan air mata, raut wajahnya menggambarkan berbagai macam emosi―senang, sedih, dan kerinduan.

"Syukurlah," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berterimakasih padamu, Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak membantuku mungkin aku masih bergentayangan di sekolah itu." Ucap Rukia sambil menatap ke arah pemuda beraroma citrus itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Aku senang membantumu."jawab Ichigo. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, bukannya ia seharusnya merasa senang membantu Rukia?

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku. Walaupun hanya 2 hari, aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu," kata Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan hangat Ichigo. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia ingin berteriak _'jangan pergi! Aku menyukaimu!'_, tapi mungkin inilah yang terbaik untuk Rukia.

"Selamat tinggal, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil perlahan-lahan melepas tangan Ichigo dan mendesah dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat. Perlahan kaki, badan dan tangannya memudar, disusul dengan senyum yang senantiasa mengukir di wajah cantiknya. Akhirnya Rukia hilang dibawa angin. Matanya memandang matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya dan langit yang berubah warna menjadi jingga yang membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin, ketika dirinya dan Rukia menatap langit sore itu. Tanpa ia sadari cairan bening jatuh dari manik hazelnya.

"Selamat tinggal, cinta pertamaku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Ichigo menuju rumahnya. Ketika ia masuk, Ichigo langsung menuju kamarnya. Anggota keluarga Kurosaki yang lain menatap Ichigo dengan heran. Hari-hari sekolah dijalaninya tanpa semangat. Guru serta murid perempuan merasa cemas dengan tingkah aneh Ichigo. Keluarganya juga khawatir dengan sikap Ichigo yang selalu mengurung diri di kamar dan murung. Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa sikapnya berubah.

_'Mengapa hantu kecil itu membuat hatinya sendu begini? Kamu harus kuat Ichigo, jangan lemah hanya karena hantu itu. Besok kamu harus menjadi Ichigo-Si-Mr-Perfect lagi.'_ Batin Ichigo sebelum naik ke tempat tidur.

.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" Tidurnya terusik oleh suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya―suara Rukia. Tidak! Tidak mungkin suara Rukia, kau pasti hanya bermimpi!

"I-CHI-GO!" Matanya terbuka sempuranya–kaget mendengar teriakan itu. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang melayang di atas tempat tidurnya. Senyum yang sangat ia rindukan terukir sempurna di wajah mulus Rukia. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dan mencubit pipinya.

"Apakah aku bermimpi?" tanyanya

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Ini kenyataan." jawab Rukia.

"Tapi mengapa kamu ada di sini? bukannya kamu sudah ada di surga atau apalah itu.." tanya Ichigo penasaran. Dia melihat sendiri tubuh Rukia yang pelan-pelan menghilang dan sekarang gadis ini berada di hadapannya.

"Kamu tidak senang, aku kembali, ya? Ya sudah aku pergi!" katanya sambil melayang pergi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam lengan dingin Rukia, membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Tu-tunggu, jangan pergi!" kata Ichigo sambil memeluk erat Rukia, takut hantu kecil itu menghilang lagi. Hampir 5 menit dalam keheningan mereka berpelukkan, menambal rongga-rongga kerinduan yang semakil lama semakin melebar. Wajah kedua pasang manusia berbeda dunia itu sama-sama memerah.

"…"

"Ke-kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ak-aku juga tidak tahu, awalnya aku kira aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuaku ketika wujudku menghilang, tapi tiba-tiba wujudku kembali seperti semula, dan aku melihatmu keluar dari pemakaman itu." Jelasnya

"Apa? Jadi kau sudah ada sejak lama, tapi kau tidak memberi tahuku? Kamu senang melihatku menderita, ya?!" tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"Hehehe… gomen ne." Rukia sebenarnya ingin menunjukkan wujudnya di hadapan Ichigo, tapi dirinya terlalu takut Ichigo tidak mau melihatnya. Makanya setiap hari dirinya hanya melihat Ichigo dari jauh, tapi dirinya sadar jika sikap Ichigo berubah semenjak kepergiannya. Akhirnya dengan sisa keberanianyang dimilikinya, ia menampakkan dirinya di depan Ichigo.

"Dasar baka!" kata ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Tadaima, Ichigo." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Okaeri~" jawab Ichigo sambil mengecup pipi Rukia.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Semburat merah terpampang jelas di wajah putihnya.

"Hehehe… balasan karena kau tidak segera menemuiku."

"Dasar Ichigo, baka!"

**~FIN~**

* * *

Huaaa…. Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Fic pertamaku yang complate *Nangis terharu*

Bagaimana minna~

I hope U like it. Aku juga ada rencana mau buat sekuel ya, bagaimana menurut kalian?

Let me know what you think! Alias RnR please…:))

salam teru-chan


End file.
